A new language
by MadaLoveNar
Summary: What will happen when you'll want to learn a new language and in front of you will appear a country? Of course, I know about Hetalia, but... it's a dream, right? Every chapter means a new country, so stay tunet xD The narator is a OOC (just to let you know).


Well, well, hello there *w* here's a new story that I hope you'll like it *u*

I don't own Hetalia u.u

* * *

Chapter 1: That Frenchhhhhh

"Crap" I said while trying to figure out what I was doing, or rather,"what I was trying to find.

-Fuck it, who the hell invented this language?

It's not like I hate it or something like this, she would have rather something with me. I was in 8th grade when I had to choose what high school and what profile I wanted to go in the future and because I wasn't a good friends with math, I chose a lighter course that doesn't involve too much work, something like ... philology. Yes, English philology because I thought that I have sufficient knowledge to excel there, but again, the universe didn't loved me, and BAM!, I woke up in the middle of an exam because there ware too much students for one class. I failed with one of the lowest scores (it seems that English was not one of my strengths) and then I could say with a broken heart "welcome French". Everything seemed fine at first, good colleagues, teachers understanding, untill had come homework.

And here I am now, with a pencil in my mouth and staring in the book to try to decipher what it says.

-Je ... je ... je ...

Ok, from this text I managed to understand a few words, je (which inevitably means "I") enfant= „child" and pouvoir which means "to can" (in such moments I wish I could change this cruel destiny.

-Why me? Why this language? Why?

I feel that time starts to go harder, my head starts to hurt more loud and when I thought it can not be worse, PUF! The light dessapered .Seems that I have only mishaps since I got to high school.

I lean on my left carefully trying not to give it off the desk and start looking for a flashlight in the drawer.

-Damn language, if it wasn't you ... if it wasn't your country ... if it wasn't...

I'm beginning to lose my cool only just thinking about how many dreams were crushed in that momment. If it weren't so many students, if there wasn't this language, if… if…

My attention was attracted by a rustling that came from behind the camera and that made me look for the flashlight faster.

Someone was in the room, I could feel that someone was watching me, someone smiling, someone ... someone ...

I'm not sure what happened but the light just returned and before I knew it I wake up with a face which was only two inches from my face. I fall back from the shock and the persont that was in front of me began to laugh. Wait ... Blonde hair, blue odd jacket, red pants, just no... no...

-F-France?

-Well, well, I'm more famous than I could have imagined.

He approached me and lend me a hand to help hand that however I refused. It couldn' be, this is ...

-Mon cher, it's not nice to ignore a hand, non, non, non.

-D-but how? What are you doing here?

-It's not clear? and he looked on the desk studded with books and dictionaries. I heard you hate the French, and that really hurted me here, said while he put a hand to his heart. How can you hate this language? You don't know ...

-Look, it's not that I hate it, but it did not produce me anything good. I can't understand, no matter how hard I try. Even the Chinese seem easier ...

-To understand? What should you know when you need to feel? He take a step towards me and I made another back, and continued so until I felt that I was against the wall. That's not good, I knew him, knew his personality, he's .. he ...

Don't you know that French is the language of l'amour? La passion? You can't understand something until you feel it. Come, let me show you what this language means, oui?

-N-no, I whispered.

Pointless, it just need a few centimeters for our faces to make contact and this…

-How can you say that you hate me? You don't even know me, but I can show you, come on.

-I ... I. ..

10 centimeters, 9 centimeters, 8 centimeters...

-Fr ...

7 centimeters, centimeters ...

-F-Franc ...

5 cintimeters...

-F-Francois!

Our attention was drawn to a 3rd person. How we have not seen him before? He looked at me, then at France and back to me.

-You r-really did not plan to changeAt t-this rate she will really hate you.

France didn't seem to listen but after a few moments of thinking he went away from me and sat on the bed.

-Nee, you're not funny, non, non, non.

-Whatever. Now ... he turned to me and he stood for a moment and thought.

-A-Aiko ..!

-R-right Aiko, I'm sorry for his behavior, but...

-Oi, what was that break? Ma chere said she didn't like the French, I just wanted to show that French ist't so ugly as she thinks.

-But not so! Ugh... he sat down. Well, what don't you understand? I-I can help you.

I was still confused and totally absent when he said that. I mea: France and Canada were in my room, them, from a anime, and they, at least Canada, wanted to help her!

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I closed it and reopened it a few other times, but still nothing. Finally I decided to profit and to let me say that all this was actually a dream. Yes,I must hit my head , all because French.

-So?

I came back to reality when I felt a hand mplaced on my shoulder.

-So... what?

-What do not you understand?

-Well... I removed the hand and went to the Canda.

I pulled the book in front of us and began to leaf through the pages.

-Everything. Don't get me wrong, but it's too hard. I can't understand anything, there are so many rules and so many words, so many sentences and so many lessons, so many ...

-Well, as a start, what is your theme?

-My theme?

Oh yes, I forgot it.

-That. I need to translate a text and to do an essay entitled "Why I love this language", and ...

-And you don't know what to write because you don't love this language.

I looked at the Frenchman that had cut my line. His face darkened and his smile vanished in just a second and I felt then what means to have a knife in the heart.

-I told you not to get me wrong, but ...

-It can't helped then. Look, Matthew solve the homework, I'll explain you how it works, oui?

-France, better not. We reverse.

-N-No, maybe it's better that way ...

Better? Better?! What God was in my head to say this? It is France, France!

I wake up placed in the head of the with with the Frenchman in my face and a book in my lap.

-So ...

And so the night passed. I don't remember too much of everything France said because every time all my focus was directed at him, not for what he was trying to say. How was this possible? Clearly, it must be a dream, but ... it seems so real ... Without realizing it I catch him right sleeve and as soon I realied what I did, I let go.

-S-Sorry ...

-As I said, you must put avoir...

He continued the lesson as if nothing had happened. I can't understand it, when he appeared here the first time he was so eager to ... I don't want to imagine what... maybe he really listened Canada and had stopped. So Canada, it seems that he gives his best to finish my composition. I'm sorry for him, he works for someone who he does not even know.

I don't know how, but time passed faster than I could have imagined. I woke up in my bed with eyes as big as saucers and ... to my surprise, the clothing worn yesterday. Did I fall asleep before I change them? Just no... no...

-France?

No answer. Of course, it was too abnormal. How could respond something that does not exist?

I stand up and rubbed my eyes, trying to banish the fatigue from yesterday.

-It's already 7:45?!

That's not good, not good, I had a few minutes to reach the school bus. I was walking around the room and I bump the chair, which I first didn't saw it. I get to the desk and get up with a big leg pain, but all pain disappeared when I saw what I had on my desk: my homework, was my homework at French, plus the composition, but... how?

I would have thought I did everything untill late and fell wide in bed if I had not noticed a small note attached to the notebook.

"Notre chère, we hope you discover the secrets of this wonderful language and in the future you could go through to master and understand it in her real sense. It was fun to help you, even if we do not know what you remember.

Prendre soin de toi!

-Francois and Matthew "

For one reason or another, I began to feel that the French did not seem so hard as I thought.


End file.
